Ryans Pool Transcript
The pool located in Ryan's backyard. Its deepest point is about six feet. It's an above-ground pool surrounded by a small deck area with stairs leading up to it. Beginning of Party Ryan, Dean, Eli, Sydney, Nova, Shanelle, and Mitzi Enter Maya Rice Ryan leads the way over to where he can clearly spot Dean and Eli, assuming Sydney must be somewhere near them as well. He pushes easily through the crowded guests, his height and size giving him an advantage. When he gets to a point where he can see Syd, his already large grin widens. Holy shit. This was actually happening. Why was she letting this happen? Nova turns at the sound of Shanelle's voice, searching for her among the gathered group of people. Her expression brightens when she spots Shanelle, waving her over to where Nova herself is standing. "You got here just in time," she says excitedly, barely able to contain her anticipation. Mitzi, noticing Shanelle and Nova in the crowd, slowly begins to gravitate toward them, although she's not entirely sure she'll be welcome. They usually seem to be fine as just a pair, but they /are/ still her friends... Eli',' now up on the deck, grins over at Sydney. "You ready, Syd?" "I fucking /hate/ you," she mutters, arms still crossed. She hasn't stopped glaring daggers at him the entire time. Mason, Marlene, Nic, and Michael Enter Andrew Gaidry Mason follows closely behind Ryan. "Damn, I really do need you to escort me to my classes." Mason muttered. He scans the crowd, spotting Marlene. There she is. Nic glances over at Shanelle and Nova, giving them both a grin. Zach Enters Jerith Walker Shanelle leans up close to Nova. "What's going on?" she whispers. She smiles at Mitzi and waves at her in greeting. Zach had hurried out after everyone else when he'd seen Sydney do so, brow furrowing. He asks the same question Shanelle had just asked to whoever's closest, who happens to be Ryan. Kaleb and Shay Enter Maya Rice "Sydney messed up and lost a bet and --" Nova can hardly /breathe,/ she's so excited. " -- and now Eli gets to throw her in to the pool." Nova is beaming. Mitzi brightens a bit at Shanelle's acknowledgment, smiling back. Among the crowd of people who have gradually come to gather around the general area of the pool is Kaleb. His curiosity had brought him over, and when he saw Sydney standing by the edge...well, he was sure that this was going to be interesting. He climbs up onto the deck, wanting to get a good view. When her brother had wandered away from the corner spot in the yard that they had settled in, Shay had started to follow him...however, she was eventually pulled away from him by crowds of guests, remaining behind while he heads toward the pool. "Just watch," Ryan laughs in response to the question, waiting eagerly. "Wait and watch." Eli simply laughs in response to Sydney, only waiting for a moment or so longer before he moves forward and grabs a hold of her, hoisting her upward easily onto his shoulder. Before she has much of a chance to protest, Eli uses his strength to toss her forward, grinning when he hears her alarmed yelp and then the sound of water splashing. Sydney lands into the water with a yell, wincing at how cold the water is. She floats back to the top immediately, wet hair and clothes clinging to her. She furiously begins to wipe her bangs away from her face, squinting as she begins to move quickly back to the edge of the pool. Andrew Gaidry Nicholas's grin widens at hearing Nova speak. Now this was a surprise- wasn't she supposed to be Sydneys friend? Although he supposed he certainly wasn't any better with Eli's shot misfortune. Still... wasn't quite what he expected from Nova. Not that that was a bad thing or anything. Mason slips around Ryan a bit to stand by his side a bit in front of him so he could see. Oh, someone was being thrown in apparently. He can't help but grin, although he feels like hed probably enjoy this a bit more if he had any idea who these people were. Jerith Walker Shanelle claps her hands happily at Nova's explanation, giggling. When Sydney is thrown in, she lets out a loud "WOOOOOOO!!!" and shouts some nonsensical exclamation at her that definitely sounds rude. Something like "FUCK'S OUT FOR /YOU/" She then turns excitedly to Nova. Zach hears both Ryan's and Nova's answers. Oh boy. He winces when Sydney is thrown in, and takes a good many steps back away from the pool. She is going to be /pissed/, and he'd rather not be in her way right now. Maya Rice Nova's giggling loudly when Sydney hits the water, shifting back just a bit to avoid the splash of water that's thrown upward when she's submerged. She laughs even more loudly as Shanelle shouts, actually /enjoying/ herself. Kaleb is grinning as he watches Sydney get thrown into the pool, grin growing when he sees her emerge from the water. The sight of her looking like an absolute mess was just so satisfying, and thinking about how upset she'd be once she managed to climb her way out? Priceless. A laugh is startled out of Mitzi at the situation -- she hadn't expected /this/ when she'd followed the crowd over. When she sees Syd's head pop back up out of the water, however, Mitzi immediately stops laughing. She moves forward to go help Sydney out of the pool, but it seems as if someone else has already beaten her to it. She tilts her head, not quite recognizing the boy who's now kneeling by the side of the pool. Sydney squints as she reaches the edge of the pool, water running down into her eyes from her dripping wet hair. She instinctively reaches out for a hand to help her out, grabs onto someone and begins to lift herself up -- however, just as she's starting to make her way out of the water, the person she'd been holding onto suddenly lets go, laughing as she goes tumbling back into the water, head going underneath again. Kaleb is practically howling with laughter. He'd been afraid that Sydney would recognize him and refuse his help, but it seemed as if she'd been either desperate enough or too stunned from being tossed into the pool to realize who exactly was helping her out. "Serves you right," he says in between bits of laughter, shaking his head and moving away from the pool. Mitzi's eyes widen in alarm when the boy who had looked like he intended to help Syd ends up making the situation worse. She doesn't hesitate this time, rushing forward and leaning down, reaching out her hand for Sydney to grab onto. Sydney resurfaces with a gasp, looking absolutely furious. She searches around for whoever had let her fall, and then -- "Syd, here," She looks over to see Mitzi leaning over, offering help. Deciding that she'll worry about finding whoever it was that had let her go under again /after/ she gets out of this stupid fucking pool, she swims over to Zee and uses her help to drag herself out of the pool, water splashing over onto the deck as she does so. "Are you okay?" Mitzi asks as she helps Syd back to her feet, steadying her a bit so that she doesn't fall over. Sydney doesn't give a response, gaze busy searching the crowd of people. Andrew Gaidry Nic laughs, letting out a whooping cheer at Sydneys impact, looking over at Shanelle and Nova. They looked like they were having fun. Good. He peers over. Looks back and nudges Michael with his elbow and hands his phone to him. "Finish filming." He looked back over to Nova. "Be back in a second." He said before slipping back through the crowd and into the house. Marlene gasps at the splash. Did she want to be thrown in? Well... it seemed sorta planned. Maybe it was something she was okay with? She follows Mitzi a bit, wanting to make sure the girl was okay and help if she can. "Who is that?" Mason asked, looking over at Ryan with a grin. Nic Exits Jerith Walker Shanelle grabs Nova's shoulder, turning to her with wide eyes, but the joy hasn't left her expression. "Quick let's run." Zach's muscles tense up at seeing what Kaleb does. But...he's surprisingly calm. He strides towards him. Seeing Sydney looking around, he grabs Kaleb by the back of his shirt and gives a yank. "Looking for this one?" he directs the question at Syd, voice gruff. Maya Rice Nova hesitates for just a moment, glancing around for Nic -- perhaps if she had seen him around she would have said no, would have waited, but since she's not able to see him in the crowd any longer...Nova nods quickly, reaching out to grab a hold of Shanelle's hand, tugging her along and back toward the house. She's probably still grinning. "That," Ryan says as he watches Syd heave herself up out of the water, "is Sydney." He smiles a bit. "She's a /total/ pain in the ass, but...she's sort of like a little sister, you know?" He laughs. "It's fun to see her suffer, but not like.../actually/ suffer." He watches her closely as he says this, partially checking to make sure that she's doing alright. Kaleb stumbles when Zach grabs a hold of his shirt, trying to jerk away in alarm. When he hears Zach's voice he frowns, recognizing it from a few days prior. Syd's gaze instantly snaps toward Kaleb, anger intensifying when she spots him. God. Of fucking course it would have been him. Marching over toward where Zach has him trapped, Sydney hisses, "You know I'm starting to think that you /like/ getting the shit beaten out of you." Mitzi anxiously tags along with Syd, watching her with wide, concerned eyes. Nic Enters Andrew Gaidry Nicholas steps back out into the backyard from the house, scanning the crowd once more. Spots Nova and Shanelle heading inside. "Hey, Nova." He flashes her a grin. "You guys heading inside?" He looks to Shanelle and gives her a smile as well. "I'll meet you guys in there, then. First-" He holds up the towel he found inside. "I'm gonna deliver this to the soaking party princess." He chuckled softly and headed off towards the pool. Mason chuckled softly, nodded. "Yeah, I get you." He understood the feeling theoretically. Not that hes ever had, you know, anyone like that. But he can easily imagine. Michael anxiously continues filming, holding the phone closely and carefully. Glances around for Nic every so often. When is he coming back? Marlene hung back a bit, watching the scene with a steadily growing concern. Oh boy. Jerith Walker Shanelle runs off with Nova. When Nicholas addresses them, she flips him off. Zach continues to hold Kaleb firm. He's glaring at him, and ready to take matters further if it comes to that. He's aware of all the stares, but he's got more important things to occupy his mind with, so they don't bother him all that much. Maya Rice "So what do you have to say for yourself?" Sydney asks, tone harsh. She crosses her arms over her chest, waiting for a response. She casts one grateful glance over to Zach for keeping Kaleb still. Kaleb continues to struggle, staring straight ahead at Sydney but not responding. Syd scoffs, shaking her head. He couldn't even give her a fucking response. Looking to Zach, she mutters, "Throw /him/ in, see how he likes it." Kaleb's eyes widen. He pauses for a moment, staring at Syd in disbelief. Was she /really/ that petty? "Are you ever /not/ acting like the world's biggest bitch?" He growls. Sydney simply holds her head high and strolls past him, making a point out of ignoring him. Mitzi pauses for a moment to look around for Marlene, finding her in the crowd and giving her a parting wave before quickly hurrying after Sydney. Nova tries to pause for just a moment to acknowledge Nic -- however, since Shanelle continues forward, she allows herself to be pulled along, smiling apologetically at him as she leaves. Shanelle and Nova Exit Andrew Gaidry Nic was mostly looking at Nova, but he did glance to Shanelle and managed to catch sight of her rude gesture. Haha. Yikes. Whatever, he can sort that out later. Right now... He peered through he crowd- there was Sydney. She seemed to be pretty pissed... but not at Eli. Some other guy. Hm. He calls out her name as he moved to reach her as she walked away. "Hey! Sydney- thought you might need a towel?" He held out the towel in sight, giving her a soft half smile. Michael sighs with relief when he sees Nic is back. He moves to stop recording then hesitates. He didnt need to keep recording right? But Nic might want him to... uh... there /does/ seem to be something going on up by the pool still... he keeps recording. Marlene gives Mitzi a wave back, smiling. Looks across the crowd again. Oh! Mason and Ryan! She should check in on them again. "Hey guys!" She calls over as she makes her way over to them. Mason looks over. "Hey!" Jerith Walker Zach throws Kaleb in the pool. Gives a smile of satisfaction and follows Syd. When Nicholas approaches, he stops walking and crosses his arms, watching him, making sure the interactions between him and Sydney go over smoothly. Maya Rice Syd comes to a halt when Nic emerges from the crowd and offers the towel to her. For a moment she's tempted to reject his help, anger making her irritable...however, after a few moments she reaches out and takes it with a sigh, nodding gratefully to him. "Thanks," she mutters, wrapping the towel around herself. She makes sure that Mitzi is still nearby and then continues on her course, intending on heading inside to a bathroom to get herself cleaned up. She hasn't been able to get a decent look at her own face yet, but she's concerned about her make-up running. Kaleb is tossed in with a small struggle -- honestly, he probably /could/ fight Zach off if he tried, but he doesn't want to return home with any unfamiliar bruises from the night. Kaleb goes under and returns to the surface spluttering, water running down his face. Ryan turns at the sound of Marlene's voice, mostly done watching the scene at the pool by now -- he didn't care much about the boy who'd just been tossed in as well, anyway. He grins when he spots her, waving her over. Andrew Gaidry "No problem." He gives her a sympathetic smile and lets her head on her way. He turns and glances over the crowd to locate Michael. There he is. He heads over. "Hey." He sees that Michaels still recording and follows the cameras gaze to the poolside. Snickers softly. "... thanks Mikey." He ruffled Michaels hair affectionately and pressed the stop button, taking his phone and putting it away. Michael gives his brother a smile. Marlene squeezes over, giving them both a huge smile. Then the smile drops a bit. "Who was that??" She asked, looking back over to the pool. Jerith Walker Zach follows, trying not to make it too apparent that he's doing so, not wanting to embarrass Sydney or make it seem like he's "a lost puppydog" or anything of the sort. Sydney, Zach, and Mitzi Exit Maya Rice "Some kid?" Ryan shrugs. "I don't know him, really." He casts a glance over at Kaleb struggling to get out of the pool. Maybe he should help...? Haha, nah. Andrew Gaidry Marlene smiled slightly. "You dont even know your own party guests?" She giggled softly. "Who was the girl...?" "Someone named Sydney, apparently." Mason answered. "C'mon, lets head inside." Nic took Michaels arm and pulled him through the crowd, releasing after they got through the tighter parts and headed for the door. Michael followed close behind, looking very much like a 'lost puppydog', unlike Zach. Stuck close to his big brother. Nic and Michael Exit Maya Rice Ryan nods. "Sydney is a friend," he explains. "That kid," he gestures over toward Kaleb, now on the edge of the pool, pulling himself upward, "is not." He shrugs nonchalantly. "If I tried to monitor everyone who came in here..." Ryan laughs. "That would be one hell of a guest list." Andrew Gaidry Marlene giggled softly. "Quite popular, aren't you?" She nudges Mason with her elbow gently, flashing him a grin. Mason rolled his eyes trying to resist returning her contagious smile and shave her a good natured gentle shove. "So, how was the bathroom?" "Oh, it was lovely. Ryan's bathroom has a toilet and everything. All the necessary parts, you know?" She smiles pleasantly at Mason. "But, you know, I've actually gotta go hang out with some other folks? You two seem like you're having fun though, so no need to wait up on me! I'll just let you two-" She gives them a wink. "Get back to it." Mason gives Marlene an exasperated look, mouthing her name to her. Marlene!!!! She just grins and slips away. Maya Rice Ryan winks at Marlene in return, an amused grin remaining on his face throughout the interaction between the two siblings. He reminds himself to thank Marlene later for all but setting him up with her brother. "See you later!" Ryan calls after her before returning his attention to Mason. Andrew Gaidry "See you!" She calls back before vanishing inside. Mason tried to stay mad at his sister for ditching him in this situation and for being about as subtle as a semi-truck, but he couldn't hold back the slight smile creeping its way onto his face. Staying mad at Marlene always felt like a fools errand. Still.... He lifted his gaze to Ryan, feeling his nerves intensify. He wasn't quite certain how to start a conversion. Or what to say, really. Hopefully Ryan would take the lead. Marlene Exits Maya Rice "Well now that /that's/ over," Ryan says, turning for a moment to glance back toward where Sydney had gone, "I wonder if anything else interesting is going on...?" He turns to look at Mason, considering. After a few moments he seems to brighten, realizing something. "Ooh, there might be..." trailing off, Ryan gestures back toward his house. "Come on. We should go back inside before we miss all the fun." Andrew Gaidry Mason quirks an eyebrow. "Oh yeah?" He smiled slightly. "Alright... lead the way, big guy." He follows Ryan. Ryan and Mason Exit Kaleb Exits? Truth Or Dare Nova and Shanelle Enter Maya Rice Nova hops up onto the deck surrounding the pool, eyeing the blue-tinted water warily. She was probably going to be freezing cold after this... Turning to glance over her shoulder for Shanelle, Nova asks, "Do you think anyone would notice if I just got my hair wet?" with a sheepish smile. Jerith Walker Shanelle had been approximately 0.02 seconds from storming off the moment Nicholas made his offer, but Nova's quick reply kept her by her side. She walks out with Nova, almost in a daze. At her comment, she responds by simply rolling her eyes and shoving her in. Maya Rice Nova lets out an alarmed squeak when Shanelle unexpectedly shoves her in, going tumbling into the water with a splash. She resurfaces moments later, spitting out water and rubbing at her eyes. "I can't --" Nova mutters "-- believe you --" Jerith Walker Shanelle giggles girlishly, then crouches down and extends a hand. "It's over, isn't it?" Maya Rice Nova swims over to the edge, reaching up to grab a hold of Shanelle's hand. She breathes out a laugh, using her friend's support to help pull herself up and out of the water. "Hmm." Nova smiles over at her, standing up. "You know, I think if you could just --" she reaches her arms out to either side, " -- give me a hug...I would be willing to forgive you." Nova is still dripping water onto the deck. Jerith Walker Shanelle screams and runs back inside. Maya Rice "Hey!" Nova calls after her with a laugh, hurrying to chase her inside. "Get back here!" Shanelle and Nova Exit